Those Four Words
by XFateXFellXShortX
Summary: "I hope and pray you feel the same." All I needed to say was those four words. KairixRiku


**God, long time no write. I had a period of time where I just completely stopped all fiction writing and I was just writing songs, but that's ended. So I was writing this as just plain fiction and I was planning it to be a chapter story, but then I had already had the perfect ending. So I read over it and thought 'well this would make a great fanfic' so here ya go enjoy :3**

Those Four Words

It was pitch black outside and the only light I had was the porch light hanging above my head. Even though it was only the beginning of June, the heat was stifling. Just one step outside and the humidity would swallow you whole. It felt as if I was breathing in water. The crickets chirped in perfect harmony and the fireflies twinkled like stars. Summer had finally arrived; we had been waiting for this summer with eager anticipation. Yet I felt like I wasn't ready for it yet, he would be leaving in August to go to college… Tomorrow was the last day of school. I'd be a senior. I should be happy it's the last year before I get to make my own way in the world, but I feel reluctant. A senior, that's so much to grasp.

"Can you believe tomorrow's the last day of school?"

I jumped at the sound of Riku's voice. "God! You scared me. You can't just sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and leaned on the porch railing, arms crossed, aquamarine eyes staring up at me, twinkling in amusement.

"It's almost nine at night. What are you doing over here?"

The smirk fell off his face, replaced with a sort of grimace. "My parents were fighting again, so I just sorta left. I didn't want to be alone…"

I patted the seat next to me on the porch swing, beckoning him to come sit with me. He trudged up the painted white steps, hands buried in the pockets of his skinny jeans. Once he had joined me on the porch swing I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. Summer's coming in _one_ day and you can pretty much live over here. You know my mom loves you," I said, though I knew my words weren't much reassurance.

He sighed and leaned his head on top of mine. "What if this is it? What if they actually split up this time?"

I knew I shouldn't answer the question but he seemed so…hopeless. "Everything's gonna be alright. It's just another useless argument. Now what say we go upstairs and play some Nazi Zombies?" I jumped off the porch swing and held out my hand for him to take.

He looked up and grinned. "Thanks Kairi."

"Take that you big old slut! Aww yeah! Suck on that, bitch!" I yelled as I blew the head off of a zombie.

"Headshot!" Riku exclaimed.

It was about eleven at night and empty Monster cans littered my bedroom floor.

Riku's eyes drifted to the Hello Kitty alarm clock on my nightstand. "Hey can I stay the night?"

"Your bag's still here, isn't it?"

Riku just kept a bag over here because this was practically his second home. "Yeah," he said, pointing to its resting place in my open closet.

"Then yes. You know my Mom doesn't care," I said, taking another sip of my Monster. I yawned as I shot another zombie.

"Do you wanna go to bed? We still have school tomorrow, you know," he said almost like a parent or a protective older brother.

"Yeah," I half-whispered, shutting off the TV, "I'm about to pass out."

We both got ready in about fifteen minutes. I washed off the black eyeliner that rimmed my blue eyes and I pulled my shoulder-length red hair into a ponytail. I slipped into my sister's old cheerleading shorts and an old t-shirt. I walked back into my room where Riku had already claimed his side of the bed.

"You should feel privileged," I yawned, climbing under the sheets, "You're the only boy that's ever seen me without makeup."

He laughed and rolled over to face me. He playfully poked my cheek. "Doesn't matter, you're still beautiful."

I was glad the room was dark because a reddened blush crept onto my face. Riku had been my best friend since I was little. I don't have many memories of not knowing him. I had always been secretly in love with him.

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say, what to do. I reached out two fingers and gently brushed his silver bangs out of his face and I stared deeply into his eyes. He got closer to where the tips of our noses were almost touching. I could practically _feel _the smirk on his face. My eyes widened as he closed the gap and his lips met mine. I kissed him back for a moment, then I pulled back with a smile.

"Going to be a tease, are we?" He asked, reaching out to tickle me.

I squealed and fell to the ground, laughing. After a few seconds, I got up and sat cross-legged, looking up at him. He had moved to the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously as I took my place next to him.

"You may as well."

He sighed. "You promise it won't be awkward?"

"I promise."

He took my hand in his. Though his skin was freezing, I was burning up.

"I'm in love with you. I die inside when we don't talk—even for a day. I would walk one million miles just to see your gorgeous face. When I finally fall asleep after hours of thinking of you, you're all I dream of. I couldn't live without you. I just hope and pray you feel the same."

All I needed to say was those four words I had been waiting to say forever.

"I love you too."

**There is my masterpiece! Hahhh. I was actually really proud of that. Sorry that Kairi's a bit OOC, but I was kinda thinking of myself when I created the original character when I was writing the plain fiction version of this. Yeah so she kinda came out all xbox playing, nerdy, scene girl kind of person… So anyways, I hope you liked it and all its fluffity fluff. So if you feel the need or you just really wanna be cool R n R! If not, then don't! Well thanks a ton**

**FFS**


End file.
